cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona
Overview Name: 'Fiona Button '''Known Aliases: '''Tank Girl, One-eyed Wonder '''Gender: '''Woman '''Age: '''35 '''Seeming: '''Ogre '''Kith: '''Cyclopean '''Court: '''Spring '''Physical Description: '''Five feet and four inches of stocky-but-squishy-in-all-the-fun-places ogress. In her mask, Fiona has a light tan bordering on a sunburn, and chestnut-colored hair that's nearly constantly arranged in some messy high ponytail or twin pigtails. Her eyes are hazel, and her face, while not homely, features a strong jaw with a sharp chin. Beneath her ever-present eyepatch seems to be a dead eye that matches her other in color, but is slightly milky and does not move. In her mien, her skin is an odd shade of reddish pink that makes her look as though she's a piece of sunburnt bubble gum, and her eye color is the same medium brown as her hair, but shot through with crimson in much the way a green or blue color would make its way into the average hazel-colored eye. The spot beneath the patch is skin stretched over the spot her other eye should be. '''Gentry: '''She only knew him as Polyphemus. Known History '''Background: '''A rough-and-tumble sort even before she was taken, she shrugged off academia in favor of pursuing relationships and improving her physical attractiveness even while she acted the part of "one of the guys", regularly challenging friends to races and turning most mundane activities into a competition. She's known to be open about the details of her Durance, and as such one can easily learn she tended a herd of Beasts for her Gentry in some imitation of the Polyphemus featured in The Odyssey. Her Gentry, similarly, was a blind cyclops, and there has been mention of threats directed toward consuming her instead of the Beasts from the herd. Fiona escaped the Hedge three years ago and bounced from place to place for a year, eventually landing a steady job working at a library while doing reading on Polyphemus (as she hadn't known anything about The Odyssey before she was taken and having this insight into just why she spent her Durance in that way was somehow liberating), then taking an offer to be a youth coordinator across several libraries and schools. '''Current Activities: '''Still working as a youth coordinator, but keeping out of trouble and living quietly with her pet goldfish named Odd. She visits her aunt once per month in prison, as her aunt is blind and seems to have no way of knowing the difference between Fiona and her fetch, Lindsey. It helps that Lindsey never seems to visit. She frequents places with ready supplies of caffeine and wi-fi, as her on-the-job procrastination with paperwork often leads her into rushing through work during her off hours. She also has relatively little social life outside of work and her gym membership has expired, so her free time is spent vegging or napping, and will continue to be so unless she either gets a social life or a new gym pass. Soundtrack Róisín Murphy - Rama Lama (Bang Bang) Björk - Army of Me Quotes "So, wait, if God is a dick ''and a machine, doesn't that make God technically a vibrator? So God created us, and we created vibrators...the universe really is a circle, huh?" "Well...I punch things. Sometimes I throw things. That's about it, I guess." "I call 'em like I see 'em, and I am calling you a bottom." -to Julian. "Fairest? More like Fair-assed. Damn, new guy." -to Riley. Rumors * Has a huge crush on Riley's ass. * May in fact be a retired street fighter character * Under her eye patch is Chuck Norris's fist. * Fiona is trained in the ways of the Mantis shrimp. OOC Information '''Player: '''Tori '''Email: ''sabisaotome@gmail.com''